If You Close Your Eyes
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Another ONE-SHOT, but it's a Song-fic. I don't know what to really rate it or categorize it as in genre, but you decide. Basically, it's a dark day for the Jellicle Tribe.


HAT: I listened to Pompeii by Bastille and _had_ to write a story around it, so here it is (Just apply the chorus as you listen since I can't have the lyrics on)!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else goes to their respective owners._**

The beloved home of the Jellicles, the junkyard, is under attack and Macavity's pounding on the gates, roaring orders to his henchcats that climb on the fence and over each other to get as high as they can, their fark fur making everything darker than usual, and the kits and adolescents shake behind the adults. Munkustrap quietly whispers his orders in each cat's ear and each cat does their part to try and keep their enemy out. The trash falls down at times and the adults have to move the kits every now and then. Coricopat, Tantomile, and Mistoffelees work to make sure they're not able to get in, but they're not having the easiest time, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Tugger, and Asparagus try to make sure no henchcats break in, batting them back when they manage to find a weak spot, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum are both trying to fight and comfort the kits, a difficult task, and Bombalurina and Demeter placed themselves in front of the other kits and adolescents (who are trying to keep the intruders out, but they're just as scared).

Thunder growls and roars overhead and the henchcats manage to gain a little ground and the kits tremble. Bombalurina and Demeter have to surge forward to put them back. Munkustrap, pausing to check on the kits, sees that they're scared and he glances at the nearest cat... Skimbleshanks.

"Skimble! Go comfort the kits," Munkustrap orders.

Skimbleshanks glances back with glass-green eyes to see Bombalurina and Demeter are fighting off other cats. Skimbleshanks, though reluctant to leave the fighting, nods and rushes to his nieces and nephews (both by blood and not) and wraps his long brown tail around them, bringing them closer to his orange body in a hug to help them.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," he assures.

"But will it be over in a good way?" Etcetera asks.

He's not too sure about that, but he needs to reassure them that everything will be fine in the end. "Maybe... but... if you close your eyes, you can imagine yourself here on a normal day, playing and such."

Skimbleshanks closes his eyes tight, trying to think of what to say next and he looks at each kit squeezing their eyes shut and hugging him with all their might as they tremble in fear. He looks around them and realizes how chaotic it is. He knows the hectic activity is overwhelming, but he knows he has to have them get over this.

The kits manage to block out all of the noise and imagine the sun shining and birds tweeting. They can imagine chasing one another in an epic came of hide-and-go-seek when the one that's it has to tag one another. The adults would be lounging about and keeping an eye on the kits and even joining them for a game or two. Old Deuteronomy coming for a visit and everyone giving a kind, loving greeting to him. Tugger wiggling his hips and hypnotizing the she-cats that he isn't related to. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum knitting. Munkustrap and Alonzo patrolling. Coricopat and Tantomile training Mistoffelees when he's not playing with and entertaining the kits.

The adults fighting narrow their eyes before they close their eyes and imagine as the kits do as they fight purely on instinct. They're minds, however, take a turn that the kits don't take...

The adults remember invasions like this and they manage to survive. They can only hope that they can make it this time since the ratio is to the advantage of Macavity due to the massive army of henchcats he's brought to fight the Jellicles.

None of the adults can see a bright side. Not one ray of sunshine on this dark day, not even the most optimistic of the cats can see it happening. The odds are stacked too high against them and they can't stack their own pile any higher.

Skimbleshanks wonders this, but he opens his eyes and sees Tugger, Munkustrap, Victoria, and Jemima giving their brother what little magic they can and then he summons lightning from the sky and slams his paws against the gate, the metal gaining a dangerously high voltage of electricity and luckily all Jellicles leapt back... and most henchcats were still pressed against it (though not Macavity) and they get electrocuted to death. Macavity and the remaining henchcats flee and Mistoffelees leans heavily on his maned brother and grins as victorious cheers rise from the tribe.

* * *

HAT: Yeah... *shrugs* I don't even know... just like with _Never Too Old _and... yeah, I'll let all of you decide how you all take it.

Bombalurina: That sounds to be the best.

HAT: Okay, will you say it?

Bombalurina: Review and goodnight.


End file.
